


生日(下) r18

by Alimi1125



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimi1125/pseuds/Alimi1125
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	生日(下) r18

本章含少量帶卡情节。

一觉醒来，佐助睁大眼睛，並望一眼闹钟，现在是5：32，平常他这时候还在睡，不过今天不一样，今天是週末，同时是鼬的生日，所以要开始準備了。  
佐助稍稍地潛进寿星的房间，嗯，很好，还在睡，然后轻声关上门。摸黑着回到房间，随便找几件衣服套进去，就匆匆忙忙地出门了。  
听到锁门的声音，刚才还熟睡的鼬睁开眼睛，嘴角微微上扬，心里期待着弟弟会搞什么花样。  
鼬一向睡得很浅，一来是因为佐助万一有事的话能立即醒来，二来是鼬每晚都会作惡夢，夢见他站在尸体堆上，浑身是血，佐助不断哭泣，最后倒在血泊里。所以鼬不能睡得太深，否则就会作恶梦。  
这与他的前世有很大的淵源，不过鼬並不知道就是了。  
同一时间，在甜品店门外……  
「佐助君，你叫我来就是为了拿它们回你家吗？」小樱仰视着山一般高的纸箱，嘴角抽搐中。  
「嗯，拜托你了。」  
「请问这是？」  
「三色丸子🍡」  
「佐助君，我一个'弱女子'真的拿不起这些耶。」小樱嘟囔着抱怨，一手拿起三箱，另一手再拿起三箱，头上顶着一箱，維持着平衡漫步走向佐助的家。  
「呵呵，弱女子呢……」说着又拿起兩箱。  
来来往往几趟，此时已是7：25。  
「呼……终于……」佐助抹抹额上的汗水，喘着气说道，又看着一口氣也沒喘过的某弱女子，不禁满头黑線。   
「佐助君，那我先走了，相信你哥哥會很喜歡的，再见！」小樱打着呵欠，慢悠悠地走向远方。  
「呵呵……」佐助觉得自己的修行还不夠。  
佐助走到鼬的房间，发现鼬还在'熟睡'着，于是放心下来，走回客厅佈置。  
正当佐助在研究怎样把气球掛在牆上时，门铃响了，佐助瞥一眼鼬，还好没被吵醒。接着便去开门，「谁……卡卡西？还有小叔叔？」  
「哟！佐助」卡卡西慵懶地揮揮手，身后的帶土略带怨恨地望着卡卡西，「笨卡卡你还这么悠闲！要不是我硬拉你出来你已经迟到了！」  
「你们俩来幹嘛？」  
「我们是来給鼬慶祝生日的。」卡卡西说明来意。  
「哥还未醒过来，你们先进去吧。」佐助一脸嫌弃，让出一條路。  
「这十有八九是装的。」带土肯定道。  
看到屋里的纸箱，卡卡西揉眼睛，「是看书太多出现幻觉了吗？」  
「你们快帮我想想气球怎样挂在牆上。」佐助自顧自地说。  
中午，鼬觉得应该差不多好了，于是下床，一开门就见到站在门口前别扭的佐助，「哥哥，生日快樂……」  
「谢谢佐助」鼬寵溺地揉揉佐助的头， 毫不意外地收獲一張鼓起了的大红脸。「小叔叔早，卡卡西桑早。」鼬杉杉有禮地说。  
「终于醒了吗，鼬。」带土鄙夷地撇一眼鼬。  
「哥哥，你早知道他们会来的吗？」  
「不，怎会呢。」  
卡卡西、带土：……  
一轮梳洗过后，鼬走到客厅，拉开椅子坐下，卡卡西先拿出一本藍色的书，「这是见面礼。」又拿出一本紫色的书，「这是生日礼物。」  
鼬道个谢，接过书，只见蓝色的封面写着：亲热天堂兄弟版。  
而紫色的封面写着：如何在床上满足爱人。  
目的顯而易见。  
鼬不动声色地遮住封面上的字，佐助问，「哥，他该不会送了奇怪的书给你吧。」  
卡卡西搶先答，「不奇怪哦。」  
鼬配合道，「嗯，很正常。」  
「我没有给你準備礼物，我只準備了生日蛋糕和飲料，一会儿吃吧。」帶土感受到一阵冷意，终于学乖，隐瞒了其实是鼬吩咐的事。  
「嗯，一会儿吃吧。」佐助轻咳一声来掩饰尷尬，他居然忘了準備最重要的蛋糕。  
所以说，一切都在鼬的掌控之下。  
佐助把鼬带到玄关前，「哥哥，这是生日礼物。」「额……谢谢……」  
吃吃蛋糕，逗逗貓，鼬有种活在当下的感觉。突然，带土建议道，「我们玩真心话大冒险吧！」  
「我要上个厕所。」佐助说。  
「我也是。」卡卡西说。  
带土满脸是计划通的笑意，「那，鼬，我们先玩吧，你選真心话还是大冒险？」  
「大冒险吧。」  
「那你现在回房间里，把你小时候的塗鸦拿出来。」  
鼬疑惑地挑眉，还是照着做了。  
见鼬走远了，帶土连忙从口袋里掏出一包粉末，倒进卡卡西的果汁内。  
佐助和卡卡西先后回来了，佐助坐下后问，「开始了嗎？」帶土点点头，佐助开始紧张起来，他伸出慣用的左手，拿起杯子就灌下去，所有人都没有察觉到的是，他拿錯卡卡西的杯子了。  
鼬回来后，把他小时候的畫作遞給帶土，帶土隨便地看一眼，就还给鼬了。  
「好，接下来轮到佐助了。」  
「哥……」佐助不安地轻拉鼬的袖子。  
「佐助不想玩就算吧。」鼬心疼地擁着佐助。  
带土知道弟控不能惹，「好吧，卡卡西先……」看到卡卡西苍白的脸色，带土不厚道地笑了。  
药效发作，佐助慢慢地感受到身体里有鼓躁熱。他对鼬说，「哥，我好像出汗了，我能先冲个澡嗎？」  
「你去吧。」鼬说。  
进到浴室，佐助果断握着手把向右拧。一开始冷水还能够缓和一下。可是后来，冷水已经无法让问题得以解决，冷水刺激着因春药而变得敏感的身体，反而令体内的那团火越烧越旺，佐助甚至感觉整个身体像燙着一般。分身已经挺立，佐助用力把头撞向牆壁，试图让自己冷静下来，可是这只会令他的头更加晕眩。「可惡！」佐助气愤地把水关上，随即腿下瘫软，倒在地上。  
外面的鼬听到浴室内物件碰撞的声音，「我去看看情況。」他交代一声便走向浴室。「佐助？」  
「哥…我…没事儿。」  
鼬紧皱着眉头，佐助很不对勁，他的声音比平时要吵哑。「真的？」  
「嗯…我…真的……」  
鼬觉得越来越不对劲，「佐助？！开门！」听到里面渐渐没了声音，鼬终于慌了，他用力敲打着门，可是始终没有回应。鼬只好掏出備用锁匙开门，一进去就感受到腳底下的冰冷，「好冷……」  
来不及想太多，鼬就见到倒在地上的佐助试图站起来，鼬连忙去搀扶他，卻被佐助一掌拍开，「哥…你……出去！」，他依然勉强自己站起来，左手若有若无地遮掩着那羞耻的部位。  
鼬的表情逐漸从疑惑变成了然，他哭笑不得地说，「佐助，被下药的话冲冷水澡没有用，这只会让你感冒。」  
「宇智波…鼬！你给我出——」说着又无力地倒下，鼬有点无奈地接着佐助，「这，你自己没问题吗？」  
佐助愣了愣，半响后才明白鼬在说什么，脸迅速烧起来，「我自己也行！」  
「可是你现在貌似动不了呢。」鼬挑眉道。  
「唔……」的确，佐助已经半点力气也没有。  
「你该不会是打算放着不管待药效过去吧？」  
「嗯……」  
「笨蛋。」鼬说着，便俯下身含着佐助的灼热，舌头灵活地在柱身上游走，最后顶在鈴口上摩擦，惹得佐助浑身发抖，右手繞到下方，按壓著兩顆囊袋，左手握着性器，不輕不重的一下下摩挲起來。  
「哈啊……哥哥……别……」快感太過洶湧，令佐助舒服得禁不住抓住鼬的头发，把他的头按下去。  
佐助的言行不一致让鼬在心里笑起来，更加认真地舔舐着佐助的稚嫩，最后在鈴口大力吸吮，快感猶如海浪般沖刷著佐助，他踮起脚尖射在鼬的嘴里。  
高潮过后，后方的空虚感越来越明显，想要被什么贯穿，佐助难耐地扭扭腰，岂料这个动作摩擦到他的分身，佐助就这样看着它羞耻地再次立起来。  
这一切都被鼬看在眼里，鼬轻皱一下眉头，他原本没有打算做全套，可是佐助的情况……鼬把佐助翻过来，看到后穴开始分泌液体。  
果然……  
鼬在旁边拿出一條白色的毛巾，轻轻地擦乾佐助的身体，然后包裹着抱起他，「我们回房间做。」  
出浴室后，鼬撇一眼客厅，罪魁祸首已经逃去无蹤。  
佐助的腦袋依然混乱中，该做的都做完了，要做什么？  
鼬把佐助抱到房间，锁上门，翻身让佐助趴在床上，一根手指插进后穴，「啊！」佐助驚叫一声，他终于明白要做的事是什么。  
「佐助，放松，我不会让你疼的。」鼬温柔地安抚着受驚的小貓咪，同时插入第二根，左手从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，倒在右手滑进去。  
「哥！你为什么……」会有这种東西……  
「止水哥给的。」鼬的手指在温热的内壁按压，不断进行扩张。  
佐助向后望一眼，隔着裤子也能看到鼬的分身已经腫脹，鼬的头上也一直冒出汗水，可见他在忍耐。可是，鼬仍然细心地帮佐助扩张，以免弄疼他。  
佐助咬一下唇，「哥……已经好了……你进来吧……」  
「你后面还紧着呢，先忍一忍，不然待会儿会受伤的。」  
「哥，你在忍得很辛苦吧，我没问题的。」  
「不用担心，我沒事儿的，忍一下就好，比起这，你先放松。」  
佐助见拗不过，只好努力让自己放松，待三根手指没入后，佐助真的觉得可以了，就说，「哥，这次真的可以了。」  
「嗯，那我进来了，疼的话告诉我。」鼬脱下裤子，扶着硕大缓慢地进入，有润滑剂的帮助，鼬很快就进入到佐助的体内，两人都長叹一声，鼬待佐助适应后，便用力地抽插起来。  
「啊……嗯啊……哈啊……」被进入到深处，佐助不断呻吟。巨物凶狠地撞击他的內壁，被顶到某一个位置时，佐助浑身一震，「啊……」  
「是这里吗……」鼬用力地辗上他的敏感点，惹得佐助的呻吟越来越破碎，最后带上颤音，「哥哥……啊……好…哈啊…舒服……」  
鼬眼神一暗，有力的腰挺動的越發越劇烈，猛烈地抽送起来。  
「啊啊……哥……嗯啊……慢点……」鼬的硕大在佐助的后穴横衝直撞，佐助的腰不自觉地扭动，迎合着鼬的抽送。  
鼬把佐助整个人翻过来，面向自己，对上佐助渴望的水眸，吻着他一張一合的嘴唇，然后狠狠地在他的小穴里猛捅，「佐助……佐助……」  
「哈啊……哥哥……会……坏掉的……」肌膚的碰撞让佐助几乎失去意识，佐助感受到鼬每一下抽插都顶在他的敏感点上，舒服得他头皮发麻，大腿肌肉繃紧，「嗚……已经……不行了……嗯啊……我……要……」  
「佐助……」鼬念着心愛的人的名字，在他的体内釋放出来，同时间，佐助渾身痙攣，失神地微微抑起头，射在两人的小腹上。  
在昏过去之前，佐助隐隐约约听到耳边响起一句话，佐助微笑着，他不用听也能猜到鼬说什么。  
「我爱你，佐助。」  
嗯，我也爱你。


End file.
